Numerous designs for shield connection systems are known, in particular in the form of a shield adapter. For instance, it is known, for individual lines or cables, to clamp the shielding of each individual line between respective individual conical components corresponding to each individual line, wherein the conical components are pressed together by a respective compression screw. This is disadvantageous in that two conical components are necessary for each line having a shield.